la réponse
by mayura09
Summary: song fic, angst et death de sasuke, sur une chanson d'Aqme


Kikoo ! Me revoilà pour une petite song death fic angst !

Ah oui j'passe une petite annonce : si quelqu'un à une idée de chanson pour un Iru/Shizu, j'écoute !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est de Aqme, et si vous écoutez la chanson faudrait être très attentif, pour comprendre les paroles. Enfin vous comprendrez au moment venu lol.

**Genre** : angst (je crois… un peu), death

**Note** : pas de couples

* * *

**LA REPONSE**

_**Tu sais qui je suis  
Ce que je pense aussi**_

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne, qui sache qui je suis, ou qui j'étais. Il me manipulait, et me manipule encore aujourd'hui. Il sait comment je pense, comment je réagis, à croire, que je n'ai pas changé depuis ce jour. Il sait comment me pousser à bout… non il n'en à pas besoin…rien que de penser à ça je…

**_Mes moindres pensées t'appartiennent  
C'est mon sang dans tes veines  
_**

Et oui c'est ça, penser… penser ? Penser ! Je ne fais que ça ! Penser ! À lui ! À ma vengeance ! À ce qu'il est ! À sa force ! À ma faiblesse ! À ce qui aurait pu être notre vie s'il n'aurait pas tout gâché ! Je ne me supporte plus je vieillis, plus je lui ressemble, il met impossible de voir mon reflet ! Je deviens fou ! C'est une obsession ! J'ai l'impression, d'être un zombie, depuis tellement de temps que je m'entraine, j'ai l'impression d'être un chien, d'attaque prêt à tuer. Je dois me délivrer ! Le même sang coule dans nos veines et ça je ne le supporte pas. Je rigole… ah j'ai l'impression d'entendre Orochimaru-sama. Inconsciemment, non je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je vais faire, je prends un kunai, passe mon pouce dessus, un filet de sang coule alors le long de l'arme, et de la paume de ma main, pour passer ensuite sur mon poignet… c'est le même sang… le même… je regarde l'heure. Kabuto, va bientôt venir me chercher pour la réunion. Je ne crains donc rien, si je me fais un peu mal… je m'assois par terre… dos contre le mur… je fais suivre le kunai, le long du chemin de sang. Je frissonne, lorsque celui-ci passe sur mon poignet… ça sera donc là que je vais commencer… j'enfonce alors un peu plus, le sang se fait alors plus abondant… j'aime cette vision… la douleur que cela, procure me fat du bien… enfin c'est ce que j'essaye de convaincre… alors je l'enfonce un peu plus… pour effacer, tous les souvenir, toute la souffrances, toute ma vie passée, je dois juste garder ma haine, rien que ma haine ! Je fais encore un peu glisser le kunai, et insiste un peu plus. Des larmes montent à mes yeux, je ne vais pas pleurer ! J'ai survécu à bien pire ! je serre les dents, pourquoi la douleur est si intense, quand on se fait mal à soi même ? Parce que on subit une douleur physique et moral… la porte s'ouvre, ma vue se trouble, je tombe, ma joue et sur un liquide visqueux… j'ai perdu tant de sang ?

**_Ma réponse est claire  
Tu ne sais rien  
La réponse est claire  
Tu ne sais rien_**

J'ouvre les yeux, difficilement. Je suis allongé…

« - Orochimaru-sama, il est réveillé.

Je vois alors, cette tête de serpent s'approcher de moi, je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Il met une de ses mains autour de mon cou, et commence à serrer, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Imbécile ! »

Lui il ne sait rien. Il ne saura jamais rien. Il resserre son étreinte sur mon cou, et enfonce un peu plus ses ongles. J'entends un léger craquement, ma peau à craquer ses ongles.

« Tu vas répondre ! »

A quoi bon il ne comprendrai pas… il resserre, encore, encore, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Mais je sais qu'il s'arrêtera, il s'arrête toujours, il a besoin de moi, je le sais. Et effectivement, il s'arrête. Il me lance un regard haineux, avant de quitter la pièce, suivit de Kabuto, en claquant la porte. Le son résonne plusieurs fois dans ma tête… j'ai un mal de tête. Je suis fatigué.

**_  
Tu me hais  
Il n'y a que toi qui sait  
Pourquoi je fais tout ça  
Comment j'en suis arrivé là_**

_Deux mois plus tard :_

C'était un piège de l'Akatsuki ! Cela fait longtemps qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser d'Orochimaru-sama. Je cours dans les grands couloirs. Je le cherche, le Sharingan activé, ja sais qu'il est là. Mon sang bouillonne. A l'intersection, je le vois ! Je commence le Chidori. Et fonce sur lui. Il m'évite encore. Je commence alors à l'attaquer de près, en enchaînant, coups de poings, pieds, il les parent tous rien ne l'atteint ! C'est alors lui qui me frappe. Je recule de quelques mètres. La joue en feu.

« - Tu me hais ? » demande t'il.

« - Oui. »

« - Pas assez. »

Il attaque alors avec plusieurs Shurikens. Ils vont si vite ! je ne les évite pas tous. Plusieurs se plantent dans mon torse. Un cri de douleurs s'échappe alors.

« - Je n'aurai même pas à utiliser le Mangekyô. Tu es si faible. »

Oui, je suis faible ! Et lui pourquoi est il si fort ? Malgré tous les sacrifices. C'est pour lui que j'ai fais tout ça !

« - Tu as gâché ta vie, pour pouvoir me battre. Et regarde toi. Je croyais, trouvais un adversaire… mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »

« - Ta gueule ! »

J'avais préparé un nouveau Chidori, je l'ai touché ! Il sourit, et laisse place à un nuage de fumée. Non… il est derrière ! Je sens alors quelque chose de froid qui me transperce la poitrine. Je baisse la tête. Une barre de métal traverse mon corps.

« - C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? »

Les larmes envahissent mes yeux. J'ai l'impression, d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'ai froid.

« - Pourquoi ? » les mots sortent tous seuls.

« - Tu ne le sais pas ? »

Si je sais. Mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Admet au moins, que j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, pour arriver à ta hauteur ! Comprends mes actes ! Comme j'ai compris les miens !

« - C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là ! »

« - Je le sais. C'est ce que je voulais, imbécile de petit frère. »

Tout ce temps… je me suis vraiment fais manipuler tout ce temps ! Aveuglé par cette vengeance, je n'ai pas eu de vie. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Un goût amer monte dans ma bouche. Je crache du sang… je commence à tousser. Si je vais mourir, autant finir ma vie, en essayant de réaliser, ce rêve inaccessible… j'enlève alors un Kunai qui était logé près de mon cœur, et je cours vers lui. J'essaye de lui asséner des coups. Mais c'est lui qui m'en donne. Il enfonce son poing dans mon estomac, je crache du sang… encore… mais je le toucherais !

Une ouverture là ! Je plante alors le Kunai dans son ventre. Il s'arrête. Et sourit encore.

« - C'est bien joué. Mais trop tard. »

Il a raison, je ne tiens plus debout. Mes dernières forces sont parties avec cette dernière attaque. Ma respiration est lente, gênée et rauque. Le froid m'envahie de plus en plus. Je commence à trembler. Je tombe au sol. La tête basse. Je le sens s'approcher. Il se met à ma hauteur. Passe une main sur mon visage pour relever ma tête.

« - Je vais arrêter tes souffrances, petit frère. »

Il a cette voix douce qu'il avait, lorsque j'étais enfant. Je sens alors de nouveau quelque chose transpercé mon corps. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce que c'est… il m'a tuer… je commence à m'écrouler sur lui.

« - Je…n'ai vécu… que … pour toi… grand… frère… »

_Itachi pris alors le pouls de Sasuke. Celui-ci était bien mort. Il murmura tout de même :_

_« - Stupide petit frère… »_

* * *

FINI !

Ola je sens que je vais me faire tuer là ! Vous pouvez le faire par reviews, je suis ouverte a tout ! C'est bien, pas bien, menace de mort ou de torture.

Voilà, j'espère comme même que certains auront aimé. Je tiens à préciser que je déteste pas Sasuke, j'avais juste envie de faire quelque chose de différent et c'est tombé sur lui. Et ouais c'est comme ça y en a qu'on pas de chance ! allez bye !


End file.
